


Never Saw It Coming

by CarlsGotBones



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Fluff, She's lonely, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlsGotBones/pseuds/CarlsGotBones
Summary: Eleanor and her lack of love





	Never Saw It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This went way differently than I originally intended but It Did Not Turn Out Bad,,, and it's the only somewhat serious thing I've ever written

Eleanor Shellstrop could never find love. She'd had boyfriends, sure, but she'd never told them she loved them. Not once. She was a lonely bitch with no morals. She lied to get free drinks, sex, money, a job. Didn't matter, if she wanted it she would lie or manipulate her way into getting it. Poor lonely Eleanor Shellstrop, whose parents didn't even love her. Lies and manipulation were what she grew up learning, if that was her only experience with "love", how was she ever to find the real thing? Oh, lonely Eleanor will never find love, doomed to be lonely and unloved forever.

And then she met Chidi.

Wow, what a nerd, right? Chidi Anagonye, obsessed with philosophy and doing the most morally correct things he can. Totally not Eleanor's type. She could never fall in love with someone who could barely put on a pair of shoes without having a moral existential crisis. There's no way she could find his willingness to not give up on her endearing, or his smile cute, or his bod totally hot. No way. Absolutely not. Never.

But then she did.

It drove her crazy. He downright refused to give up on her, even when it was glaringly obvious she could never become a good person. That she could never earn herself a spot in the Good Place. He kept going. He kept trying. He believed in her. Nobody had done that before. She'd never gotten close with anyone, she'd never been encouraged or cheered on by anyone. Maybe that's why she felt the world owed her something. Because it never gave her anything. Chidi gave her everything. Even when she was purposefully being difficult, he didn't give up. But, of course, she could never be a good person. Nope. All her life, full of bad choices and devoid of empathy. It's impossible to undo all that. There was no way for her to be a good person.

But then she was.

Not even Michael could've predicted how she changed, grew, evolved. But she did. Maybe Chidi rubbed off on her a little too much, maybe he's just a really good teacher, maybe her motivations were corrupt. Who knows. It's not like it was easy. No, no, it took hours upon hours of staring at a whiteboard and taking notes on philosophy. That's all it took to be a good person. Notes. Only not really. While studying, her and Chidi would talk, makes jokes, tease each other (mostly Eleanor making fun of Chidi), just be close. Be friends. And in between learning, she would hang around with Tahani and Jason. All friends. All together. Not even after hundreds of reboots could they be separated.They always found each other. Always grew together, helped each other. No matter how hard Michael tried, he just couldn't keep them apart. It was always, no matter what, Eleanor and Chidi. Each reboot, they found each other, helped each other, and fell in love. She never thought she could, then she did. She was as unpredictable as a knife wielding tentacle. And Chidi, the first person Eleanor truly loved.

Chidi Anagonye and Eleanor Shellstrop. Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I wrote this after the first few episodes of season 3, so some things don't match up in the best way rip. 😔


End file.
